1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle mirror assembly. More specifically, the present invention relates to a vehicle mirror assembly that includes a vehicle attachment member, a mirror housing and a camera within the mirror housing but being fixed in position relative to the vehicle attachment member, and the mirror housing is configured to undergo telescopic movement relative to the vehicle attachment member.
2. Background Information
All vehicles typically include at least one mirror assembly that is mounted to a door of the vehicle. The mirror assembly is positioned such that a vehicle operator can look in the mirror and see areas at the side of the vehicle behind the vehicle operator and observe areas behind the vehicle. Recently, the mirror assembly has been modified to include features like telescopic movement and pivoting movement (aka folding movement). The telescopic movement includes the mirror housing being moveable between a retracted position and an extended position, where in the extended position, the mirror itself is positioned laterally further away from the side of the vehicle than in the retracted position. The telescopic movement is advantageous when the vehicle is pulling, for example, a trailer. The lateral telescopic movement away from the vehicle provides the vehicle operator with an increased field of view through the mirror of the mirror assembly. The pivoting movement of the mirror assembly allows the mirror assembly to be moved to a folded position where the mirror is pivoted to face the vehicle door. In the folded position, the mirror assembly does not extend much beyond the side of the vehicle, making it easier to move around the side of the vehicle when parked in cramped spaces.